Berkley's RC Van
}} |modelname = topfun |handlingname = TOPFUN |textlabelname = TOPFUN }} The Berkley's RC Van is a vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The van is a variant of the Pony used by Berkleys RC, as stated on the sides and the rear. There are a few differences compared to its standard counterpart, like the taillight design and the location of the gas cap door. It sometimes has boxes of model cars in the back - the same ones that can be seen in Zero RC. Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The van has a slightly higher top speed than most; according to the game's files, its top speed is 99 miles per hour (160 kilometers per hour) and it has moderate acceleration. It can sustain quite a bit of damage due to its large size and it has pretty good stability when rounding corners. It actually has average handling in most scenarios. GTA San Andreas Overview Gallery Images BerkleyRCVan-GTASA-BeefyBaron.jpg|Berkley's RC Van driver shot down by police. BerkleyRCVan-GTASA-Entering.jpg|Getting in van after failing the mission. BerkleyRCVan-GTASA-OnGarage.jpg|Respraying and then saving the van in garage. BerkleyRCVan-GTASA-Destroyed.jpg|Line of Berkley Vans to destroy during Beefy Baron. Berkley'sRCVan-GTASA-Rear.jpg|Comparasion between the Pony (left) and Berkley's RC Van (right). Videos Prominent Appearances in missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *There is an optional side-mission called Beefy Baron in the back room of Zero RC, in which the player have to destroy these vans with an RC Baron within a time limit. Locations Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Berkley's RC Van is infamous for being an extremely rare vehicle: *Rarely spawns around major cities seaports and industrial areas. *Rarely spawns around The Sherman Dam and Las Venturas while driving a Burrito, Pony, or Rumpo and around Octane Springs while driving a Linerunner. The van is also rarely seen driving on the road at Fallen Tree and the factories near Fort Carson﻿, but like in the aforementioned Las Venturas and Sherman Dam, driving any other van will make spawn chances higher. *Sometimes, the van can be obtained by failing the Beefy Baron mini game with a Berkley's RC Van sitting outside of the shop, that will still be there if the player quickly exit the shop. If done correctly, there will be at least a Berkley's RC Van on the street that will stop with the nearest traffic lights. Since the door of the vehicle is not locked and because the van has a slow speed, the player can obtain it very quickly and get it to a nearby garage. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *The default radio station in the Berkley's RC Van is Playback FM. *The vehicle's ID, model, texture, and text entry names are "Topfun". Only the text string has the name Berkleys RC Van. This would mean that the vehicle was originally the Top Fun from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City or the current vehicle was called as such. *The Van is programmed to spawn as normal according to the cargrp.dat file. However in the vehicles.ide file, its class is defined as 'ignore' which is the same class used by law enforcement and other emergency services vehicles, novelty vehicles (Sandking, Dune, etc), aircrafts and helicopters, boats, trains and trailers. Being classed in such a way, makes it extremely rare to spawn in normal traffic. Glitches Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *There is a game glitch that can be used to obtain the Berkley's RC Van. First, the player must enter the Zero RC shop in Garcia and head to the back of the shop where they will find a red marker. Enter it to start the Beefy Baron mission. *Once the mission starts and the player has control of the RC Baron, they must press the change view button (PC default is V). The camera view will change to a Berkley Van that has spawned high up above San Andreas with Carl Johnson in the driver's seat (you cannot control it until the mission ends). The van will fall for about 15 seconds before smashing onto the roof of Zero's RC shop. Now fail the mission, (either by keeping the baron still for a while and pressing the self-destruct button, or by waiting for the timer to run out). The player will appear back in the shop. They must then quickly run outside and use the Jetpack cheat and use it to fly up onto the roof of the shop. The Berkley Van will be there waiting for them. If it is not, then try again. All that has to be accomplished then is simply driving it of the roof without flipping it, and then the van is acquired and can be stored in any safehouse garage. See Also *Love Wagon - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *TOYZ - Grand Theft Auto III equivalent. *Top Fun - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City equivalent. Navigation de:Berkley’s RC Van (SA) es:Furgoneta de RC de Berkley fr:Berkley Van pl:Furgonetka Berkley's RC ru:Berkley's RC Van Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vans Category:Special Vehicles